Why Me?
by Kimberly Pilgrim
Summary: AU. Ryōzanpaku is once again on the verge of bankruptcy, but, surprisingly, this time the masters have a plan! And... unsurprisingly this plan seems to revolve around Kenichi.
1. Chapter 1

It hurt… Everything hurt…

"Stand up and fight me like a man!"

Kenichi let out a small whimper as the angry girl charged at him once again. He had to bite his lip to keep from screaming out as her foot connected with his chest. He flew back from the force of the blow and struggled to rise to his feet.

"Fight me, dammit!"

"I've already told you… I don't hit women." Kenichi replied in a slightly shaky voice.

The girl bowed her head and Kenichi could visibly see her shaking in anger. He tensed up once again, because the last time he told her that he had nearly been ripped to shreds.

"Fuck you…" She whispered, "FUCK YOU! ALL MEN ARE THE SAME! I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHERDS!"

The girl charged at him once again throwing kicks left to right. Kenichi jumped back and fell into a steady retreat from her. As the two of them moved further and further away from the scene of the battle Kenichi once again tried to reason with the girl.

"Stop this please! You don't have to do this!"

"Shut your damn mouth. Do you even know who I am? Kisara, my name's Kisara." She said while relaxing a bit.

Seeing this Kenichi allowed his self to get some rest, and regain his energy. Kisara locked eyes with the younger boy, and found her face getting hot. She turned away from the younger boy and mentally swore at herself.

'_Pay attention you idiot he's your enemy! Although he __**is **__kinda cute…' _

"Why are you doing this?" Kenichi asked pulling the girl from her thoughts. She looked over at him and without missing a beat had her foot pressed against his face. In turned Kenichi flew back and coughed up blood.

"Don't play like you don't know," She said reverting to her normal calm demeanor, "It's all that Milk Cow's fault. People like her really irk me. Trying to be all nice when they have perfect bodies… Then men like you practically flock them just increasing their ego."

As Kenichi struggled to get to his feet Kisara walked over to him slowly. When she was standing right in front of the struggling boy she took her foot and kicked him in his side, causing an audible cracking sound in the air as she broke his ribs. She then turned him over on his back using her foot, and then pressed it down in the center of his chest restricting all his movement.

"See even now you fight to protect her. Tell me it isn't because she's pretty with a nice body."

"It isn't like that with Mui-san…" Kenichi forced out with labored breaths startling Kisara, "Yes, she is very beautiful and yes she does have an amazing body, but she's more than that. She was my first actual friend."

At this Kisara froze. She just didn't understand. Why was he protecting someone just because they were a friend? It both annoyed her and confused her to no end. As she looked down at him she finally had an idea.

"So… You're saying if I was precious to you… You would serve under me?" She asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"No! To care for someone is not to make them an underling, and I'd never consider someone like you a friend!" (Obviously hasn't read the manga)

Kisara simply smirked like she was circling a wounded animal. She then removed her foot from the boy's chest allowing him to take a few breaths of fresh air. She then slowly lowered herself until she was seating on his stomach, causing Kenichi to go red in the face.

"W-what a-a-are you d-doing?" He stuttered. Kisara simply smirked wider.

"I'm gonna make you show your true colors, then I'm gonna make you my underling."

"W-wha…" Kenichi started before he was cut off by the girl kissing him roughly. He tried to push her off however she held tight. She then started to run her hands along his boy making him shudder and drawing a moan from him.

Kisara smirked sultrily, and rotated her hips against Kenichi's drawing a moan from both of them. Her upper half then fell onto Kenichi allowing her to rest her breasts against his chest. This of course had the desired effect on the hormonal teenage boy and he shifted his hips up trying to get Kisara's body closer to his.

She struggled against him and finally allowed him to latch on to her ass. She then rose up a bit and took her shirt off over her head. She then reached a hand behind her and undid her plain red bra. When she felt Kenichi staring at her she blushed and tried to cover herself.

"They're not as big as that Dairy Cow's but I still think they look pretty good." Kisara explained as she tried to defend her breasts.

"No… They fit you perfectly…" Kenichi said totally spellbound by the older girl. Kisara blushed once more and kicked Kenichi.

"Don't such weird things you punk." She whispered.

Kenichi then grabbed Kisara's breasts in his hands, causing her to gasp in pleasure. He then started to pinch her nipples eliciting a small scream of pleasure from the girl. Smiling slightly at his achievement Kenichi leaned his head forward and captured one of Kisara's erect nipples in his mouth, causing the girl to arch her back as she tried to get him to do more.

Swirling his tongue around her nipple Kenichi started to suck on it and then when he got a positive response from the girl above him started moving his other hand against her other breast. Moaning and grinding her hips against Kenichi's Kisara nearly screamed out loud when Kenichi decided that it would be a bright idea to bite down on her nipple.

"Come on kid, do- *pant* don't you think *pant* you should do the other one?" Kisara said with an ounce of pleading in her voice.

Nodding his head Kenichi moved to the other breast and began to minister attention to it as well. While he was doing his 'sermon' and a damn fine one at that, Kisara felt her panties begin to stick to her sex. She could feel the wetness and with it came a fire which just wouldn't go out. Rolling her hips against Kenichi's she let out a moan as she felt his rapidly growing erection press into her through her pants.

Letting go of Kisara's nipple with an audible pop, and a frustrated groan from the girl Kenichi started to move his hands down over her stomach even stopping to play with a rather ticklish spot near her side. Laughing a little Kisara looked down at the boy who stared back at her with lust evident in his eyes.

"Why do you get to wear clothes when I can't?" Kisara asked in a teasing manner before unbuttoning Kenichi's shirt. Kenichi smirked and then lifted himself up and started to pull Kisara's pants off of her. If a few seconds the two were standing in nothing but their underwear.

Both teenagers blushed as they tried to make this a lot less awkward for them. Kisara hooked her fingers in her panties and began to pull them down slowly. When she finally got them off the only thing Kenichi could do was stare and drool.

"So it's natural huh?" Kisara turned a deeper shade of red and prepared to rip Kenichi a new one before he pulled his boxers down quickly. Kisara let out a small 'eep' as she saw its size.

'Is he seriously gonna put that in me?' She asked herself.

Kenichi looked at her and walked forwards and grabbed her lightly. He then moved his hands down to her ass and cupped it tightly. He then pulled Kisara to his body while she started to grinded on him once again, making his already hard dick stand up even harder.

Kisara smirked a little and moved her hand down to Kenichi's dick and lined it up with her entrance. She shuddered in anticipation, and rubbed it up and down her slit lubing Kenichi with her juices. She then smiled when she saw Kenichi practically drooling in anticipation for what was to occur.

"You ready kid?" Kenichi nodded his head and prepared himself. Kisara then pressed him against the ground and pressed the tip of Kenichi's dick inside her, with him already lubed up it slide in effortlessly.

As Kenichi went in further and further he found himself at a barrier.

"Don't you dare…" Kisara threatened. Kenichi started sweating and nodded his head. Kisara rose her hips up and came crashing down on Kenichi causing her to scream in pain, while Kenichi groaned in pleasure.

Kenichi tried to move his hips before Kisara grabbed his head, forcing him to look lock eyes with her. When Kenichi looked at her he felt like a bastard and looked away from her, because without saying it her eyes pleaded with him to stop.

Neither of them said a word as Kisara slowly got used to Kenichi's size. After a few seconds she began to move her hips up and down slowly prompting Kenichi to grab her and move with her. As the two of them moved slowly they began to get impatient and moved faster and faster.

"H-harder… Fa- fa- faster!" Kenichi did as he was told and began to double his speed and strength sending Kisara into a fit of very loud screams. As her body bounced up on his Kenichi grabbed her breast and pulled her down to his chest, while continuing to fuck her silly.

Eyes rolling to the back of her head and tongue hanging out of her mouth Kisara could say nothing as her body was pounded into harder and harder. After a few minutes of this torture Kenichi felt Kisara clamping down on him as she released an orgasm that had her screaming his name. Not wanting it to end yet Kenichi endured and continued to screw Kisara, which due to her previous orgasm left her extremely sensitive and before long she was cumming once again. As Kenichi endured once again he felt Kisara clamp down on him a final time and allowed himself to release with her.

"KISARA!"

"KENICHI!"

As the two fell down from their high Kenichi quickly clothed himself and helped Kisara into hers. As he prepared to leave he felt her lean onto his back and the two of them stayed in that position for awhile before they heard Kisara's name being called. She released him and watched him walk away calmly, before limping over and yelling at her underlings for yelling at her.


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's Notes:** What's up ya'll? I know that have been gone a while and this chapter might suck horriblely, but that's becasue I wanted to try and do a more plot-oriented chapter, so tell me how I did.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this show, the women would wear close to nothing. Wait... Never mind... I just don't own it... 

* * *

><p>"Mui-san…" A low moan rang out. The person being called simply smirked in a satisfied manner and continued her torturous ministrations. She rolled her hips against her captive, Kenichi Shirahama, who let out another long moan. What was going on? Where the Elder and the other masters? The answer was actually very simple actually. They had decided that they should go and find ways to get money, *cough* insert hustling innocent bystanders *cough*.<p>

"Come on Ke…ni…chi… Say my name louder." Mui whispered in the said boy's ear. She then resumed grinding her hips against him causing a bulge to make itself known in his already tight pants.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock! **_

An annoyed look crossed Mui's features as she told Kenichi to stay put, and then she ran to the front of the dojo only to come back a few seconds later. "Hey, I'll be back a little later. The acrobatics team wants me to show some of the newer girls some moves." Mui explained. Kenichi's head fell as he opened his mouth to protest Mui looked at him with a look that screamed 'I'm sorry!', "I know it's not ok to leave you like… this, but I really need to go. We can finish later."

Watching her perfect form leave Kenichi found himself feeling slightly lonely. Wandering around the dojo's ground wouldn't prove fun as no one was present to bother or teach him, and training was out of the question as Apachai had destroyed all the training equipment.

'_So much for a good afternoon, huh?' _Kenichi thought as he started to walk out of the dojo's doors, hopefully to find someone who would keep him busy until Mui or the Masters got back home. As his foot landed within three feet of the huge double doors he found himself getting a very good look under Shigure-san's poor excuse for a kimono.

"Shigure-san?"

"Keni…chi"

The two stayed silent for all of ten seconds before Kenichi felt a foot descend on his face roughly. As he squirmed in pain he noticed that Shigure had yet to release him, and her eyes had not ventured anywhere besides him for a long time.

"Shigure-san, could you let me up please?" He added as an after-thought. Nodding her head Shigure took her foot off of Kenichi and with a quick flick of her wrist had him standing before her once again.

Rubbing his arm and laughing sheepishly Kenichi looked at Shigure. Upon making eye contact he realized that her eyes maintained that calm and nonchalant look, however upon looking deeper he saw a hint of deviousness and a little of the same thing that was previously in Mui's eyes.

"Shigure-san, I thought all the masters were gone to gather money?" Shigure nodded her head slowly before speaking.

"It… seemed that… my… method was ineffective…" Kenichi's eyes widened at this declaration, and for a few seconds he pictured Shigure holding a katana to someone's neck before letting out an involuntary shudder. Shigure seemed to notice this and questioned him about it.

"Well it's just that when even I think of Shigure-san trying to get money from someone, I think of her threatening them…"Kenichi trailed off laughing lightly while rubbing the back of his head. Shigure however said nothing, but a look of sadness flashed across her face for the briefest of moments before returning to her normal stoic self.

Both Kenichi and Shigure stood in an awkward silence as tension and uncertainty passed over the two of them. They really had nothing to say to each other, well… at least not one of them anyway. Although Kenichi just wanted to walk out of the dojo and go do something, Shigure wanted to talk to Kenichi or to have some type of interaction rather than just scaring him all the time. As the two of them pondered their thoughts Shigure found herself becoming slightly frustrated.

"Kenichi… I want to take you… somewhere with… me… Is that… a… problem?" Shigure asked. Kenichi looked at her wildly before stuttering and wondering what she meant. Finally calming down enough to notice that his master would indeed NOT be chasing him with a katana he voiced his thoughts.

"W-What do you m-mean Shigure-san?"

"I wish… to take you… on one of… my missions with me…" Kenichi's eyes widened as he remembered the last mission with Shigure-san. It had begun with them in a village of sword-hunters who all were targeting his master. Not fun. Not pretty.

Then it had turned into a battle of high stakes when the sword-hunters began to target not only Shigure-san, but also him. He had found himself dodging blades and trying to avoid being sliced to pieces while keeping close eyes on his master. After a while of dodging and nearly having his head sliced away from the rest of his body, his master had come to his rescue.

Ripping through the fighters like they were nothing, until, at last, she had arrived at the last fighter who had claimed he was a member of Yami. It didn't take much for Kenichi to realize that the man was indeed not just boosting, but had actual skill to back himself up. In fact he was so skilled that more than once Kenichi had found himself fearing for his master's safety. Something that turned out to be for naught as when Shigure-san had decided to get serious, the battle had ended in an instant.

Thinking back not only had Shigure-san showed her awesome fighting prowess, but had also cured him of his fear of death. Mainly through many comical gestures, and even a speech she had congratulated herself on by pumping her fist. Yet… he realized even if he had thanked her he had never _**properly **_thanked her.

Snapping out of his self-induced trance Kenichi spoke, "Um… Sure thing, master. When do we leave?"

"Now…" Was the only thing the stoic woman answered before grabbing Kenichi and dashing out of gates that protected Ryōzanpaku, dragging a screaming Kenichi behind her.

_**A while later… **_

"WAHHH!" Shigure turned from the opponent she was facing, a serious mistake. She had turned for only a split second to ensure that Kenichi had not be killed, and it turned out that he was fine, a little bruised and running from his purser but fine nonetheless. As she turned back to her opponent prepared to end the battle, and rescue her disciple, she was shocked by a bladed being thrust through her chest. Coughing up blood she grabbed the blade to ensure her attacker couldn't escape and brought her own blade down with the enough force to shatter the earth.

Dropping the unconscious man to the ground Shigure turned to look for Kenichi and his pursuer. The first thing she noticed was that it was a female, second she crushing her disciple's windpipes close, and finally she noticed that she moved before she had even realized it. It seemed as if the woman hadn't realized it either as she was surprised when a foot was embedded into her back. Forcing her body to come to a stop the woman growled at the person who dared to interrupt her fun.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"…"

"Are you deaf or something you bitch?"

"… I'm his" Shigure said while mentioning towards Kenichi, "master… And I will… destroy you… for hurting him…"

Drawing a pole-arm from seemingly nowhere, the woman smiled, "Let's get to it then!"

Shigure swung her sword down at the woman who dodged by moving back. Determined to press the woman Shigure rushed after her and continued her relentless assault. The woman kept a smile on her face and thrust the edge of the pole into the ground and spun around it surprising Shigure and managing to land a powerful kick on her face. Drawing back she placed her sword into the ground and watched the woman tiresomely.

"What you done already?"

"…"

"Back to the silent treatment I see, whatever. If you don't win what will happen to your disciple?" Shigure visibly tensed much to the former's delight, "He's really cute with his don't hit women thing. That'll be the death of him though, so… How about when I kill you I take him and make him mine? Sounds fair, right?"

It was like a switch inside of Shigure had been turned and she sped at the woman determined to make her feel pain. Raining heavy blows down on her and her weapon Shigure pressed the woman even harder than before. This seemed to just make the woman ever happier as she started to bob and weave through the blows before thrusting her spear at Shigure narrowly missing her head. Shigure continued to dodge wave after wave of attacks before she felt exhaustion catching up with her. Narrowly dodging a blow meant to slice her clean in half she moved away from the woman again holding her chest.

It would have been different if that man hadn't stabbed her, but she couldn't complain as it was her fault for not paying attention closing her eyes to trying and come up with a plan they were jerked back open abruptly as a plan came to mind.

"You done hiding little girl? Come now I don't like hide-and-seek!" Searching everywhere for the black-haired woman, she nearly screamed when she couldn't find her. Then like an angel had answered her prayers she saw Shigure standing on a rock formation with her sword in her sheathe.

Shigure looked on unemotionally as the woman turned to face her with a blood-thirsty grin on her face. The woman approached her slowly and Shigure could feel the power building up in her, she needed a little more time. Then out of nowhere Kenichi came and launched a grappling move on the woman while trying to hold her down, surprising the woman greatly and nearly breaking Shigure's concentration.

"The hell!" the woman yelled angrily "After I become your master I will make sure to make you respect a master's power, little boy!"

Instead of answering Kenichi tried to keep her held down, but it seemed it was all for nothing when the woman threw him off of her with ease. Skidding to a stop Kenichi tried to stand but was forced back onto the ground by a foot.

"See your own master won't even come help you; don't you think you need someone new?" Kenichi didn't answer but his thoughts weren't too pleasant at the moment. All of a sudden it happened…

Shigure had finished gathering power for her attack when she had heard what the woman was saying to Kenichi and for a few moments she found herself afraid that he would leave her for this evil woman, and before she could catch herself she had attacked.

"Exhaustion..." Was the last thing the woman heard before her clothes were ripped for her body and her skin was littered with many deep cuts.

Falling unconscious the woman dropped her weapon, and Shigure _almost_ felt like letting a yell out to go with her victory, just _almost. _Turning back to Kenichi she ran over to him to make sure he had no deep cuts or other life-threatening injuries. When she was convinced that he had none she nodded her head and fell to the ground unconscious. This alarmed Kenichi deeply as he struggled to move her grabbed his master and ran through the heavily wooded area they were located.

Upon arriving in town Kenichi had taken Shigure-san to the nearest hospital, and they had bandaged her up. When she had awakened she had grabbed Kenichi and jumped out of the window. She had said that they didn't have the necessary money to pay, and that called for rather drastic measures. So now the two of them were running along a building in total silence. After a while of the awkward silence Kenichi started to speak.

"Um… Shigu-"

"Do you… want to go… somewhere…?"

"Like were?"

"A hotel…"

Kenichi's face went totally red, and he glanced over at Shigure-san who also had red dusting her cheeks. Unable to speak he simply stopped, and his master stopped beside him. The two of them stood still just listening to the other breathe. Shigure then shuffled her feet and started to walk away leaving Kenichi to stare at her curves and the sway of her body as she moved. Moving quickly Kenichi followed the retreating form of his master, and visibly winced as she snuck into a room of the building they were on and let him in.

"Have you… done _**this**_... before…?" Shigure asked while staring off in space.

"Once… With Kisara." He answered honestly. If possible Shigure's blush seemed to become even redder before she muttered something.

"Eh? I didn't hear you." Kenichi said.

"I'm still a vir…gin."

"Oh…" Kenichi murmured. The two of them stood awkwardly next to other as they tried to process how they were going to go about this. Shuffling his feet Kenichi started to speak before something hit him in the head. Grabbing at it to examine what it was her nearly had a heart attack when he saw what it was. Turning towards he realized he was not mistaken, because in his hands was the kimono and in front of him stood a nearly naked Shigure.

The only thing stopping it from being full out naked was the chain mail she always wore, and to be fair that wasn't much, because even with it on it could clearly see her smooth skin, and her erect nipples. Feeling his mouth go dry Kenichi found himself at a loss for words.

"Touch the…m…" Shigure basically ordered, hesitating for only a few seconds Kenichi's fingers steadily edged closer and closer to the magnificent breasts of the woman in front of him. Grabbing hold of the breasts a little rougher than he should have Kenichi gave them a firm squeeze, and looked at his pleasantly blushing master. The look on her face told him everything he needed to know, and he smiled a little.

Shigure was at a loss for words for the feeling that doing nothing more than grabbing her breasts gave her she figured she wouldn't last too long against her disciple. She found herself wondering what he thought of her at the current moment; her eyes were closed in bliss, she was panting roughly, and she was sure that she felt her juices flowing down her legs. Opening her eyes slightly she looked straight into Kenichi who wore an almost devious smile on his face. Blushing she questioned him on this.

"Shigure-san looks really adorable like that." He answered back calmly. If possible Shigure blushed even more, before smashing her lips against Kenichi's and rubbing her body along his. She started ripping his clothes off of his body in an attempt to get him even closer to her own. Once she had succeeded in getting everything but his boxers off of him, she pulled back to take in air, and Kenichi's mouth latched onto her left nipple almost instantly while his fingers ran over her right.

"Ken…ichi… it feels… so good…" She finally managed to get out. Instead of reacting to these words at all he simply removed his mouth from her nipple leaving a trail of saliva hanging from it before moving his mouth over to the right nipple. Arching her back in pleasure Shigure found herself pleading with him not to stop.

Downstairs an elderly couple is seen with wide eyes staring at the ceiling, "I remember when we were able to do that every night." The old woman commented.

"Who said that we still couldn't?" The old man asked with a perverted grin. Giggling the old woman turned the lights off and pulled the cover over their heads before the sounds of perverted giggling could be heard. (Ew… old people sex.)

Letting his master's nipple got with an audible "pop", Kenichi moved away from her before slipping out of his boxers leaving him with nothing but his throbbing cock. Shigure looked at him with a lustful gaze, and her almost felt afraid that if tried to prolong it any more than he was currently doing that he would be beaten and raped on the spot, however a small part of him said to keep going, and unfortunately (or fortunately depending on your view) he listened to this part. Walking to his master calmly with nothing betraying his true motives he ran his fingers over her smooth creamy skin, before she pushed him on the bed in the room and tried to mouth rape him. Continuing his previous actions Kenichi rubbed his hands along each part of even running his hands along her belly revealing a ticklish spot of Shigure's.

Stifling laughter Shigure waited until Kenichi moved his hands again to settle down. This proved to be her downfall as he took this moment to insert one of his fingers into her opening. Letting out a gasp of pleasure Shigure moaned while Kenichi continued. He started to pump his finger in and out of her before adding another finger, causing her to arch her back and grind into his fingers.

"St..op just… put it in…" Shigure moaned. Kenichi looked managed to look genuinely confused.

"What do you mean? I thought I was putting it in." Kenichi said while adding another finger to his already pumping fingers, "Do you want me to do something else?"

Shigure looked angry for a few seconds before a certain thrust caused her to moan, "Please put you…r dick in me… Please…?"

Not being able to handle the seemingly sad look on his master's face Kenichi positioned his body above hers, before locking eyes with her. Her eyes seemed to convey every emotion she was feeling, and with a thrust Kenichi penetrated her, causing her to hiss in extreme pain and discomfort. Never in her life had she been put in so much pain. She fought people with swords and she had basically just been stabbed in the chest, yet this was the worst thing she had ever felt in her life. For a few seconds neither of them moved but after a few seconds Shigure thrust her hips forward surprising Kenichi greatly.

Rocking her hips with only a rhythm she seemed to know, Shigure rolled her hips in a circular motion causing Kenichi to nearly cum right then and there. Smirking to herself at the loud groan that Kenichi had released Shigure lifted her body so that her breasts were pressed against his chest.

His master… There was no way… no way she could be a virgin… It just… no… Kenichi couldn't even describe his master's style it was just… He couldn't even form a coherent thought nonetheless actually try and describe what was going on at the moment, but all he knew was that it felt AMAZING! Kisara had been good and she was entirely different from Shigure-san but if he had to compare it he could honestly say that she stood no chance against his master.

While she was busy bouncing up and down on him Kenichi found that he was enticed by her huge breasts. To the point that he actually stuck his mouth on one of her nipples and began to suck on it. A sharp gasp was elicited from his master and she shifted her hips a bit before rising all the way off of his dick and slamming down on him with a roughness that made his eyes roll to the back of his head.

No longer able to control himself Kenichi jumped up causing his dick to go further into Shigure's pussy, both surprising and making her moan out in pleasure. He then crashed his lips against her before forcing her up on one of the walls and thrusting into her roughly.

Breaking away from the passionate kiss Shigure could only do one thing, "KENI…CHI! DON'T ST…OP… GO FAS…TER… HAR…DER…!" Answering her pleas Kenichi moved his hips faster and grabbed his master's ass to get a better grip and thrust into her with a new vigor and power. To make sure she didn't fall off Shigure wrapped her legs along Kenichi's waist, and began to place butterfly kisses up and down his neck, before she bit into his neck hard enough to draw blood.

Instead of yelling out in pain or anger Kenichi pressed into her harder and bit into her neck roughly causing her to begin bleeding and licked all of the blood off her shoulder. This had the desired effect and before long Shigure's grip on Kenichi had loosened as she felt an insatiable heat pool in her belly. Continuing his powerful thrusts Kenichi must have come across the same feeling as his thrusts were becoming ragged and his breathing rougher and rougher.

"Ken…ichi… Some…thing is com…ing…" She whispered in her lover's ear.

"Then let it come." Kenichi replied in an out-of-character forceful response. Nodding her head Shigure stopped herself from holding back the feeling that was coming and instead as it came closer and closer her breathes begin to hitch in her throat.

"KENICHI!"

"SHIGURE-SAN!"

As the two of winded down from the afterglow of the awesome sex they had just shared Kenichi said something a little weird.

"So does this change anything between us?" His master had her eyes closed and opted to say nothing for a few seconds before she looked over at him and answered.

"Even if it…. was fun…. It is still… illegal… We could do… _it_… from time to time… but…" She trailed off not having the heart to tell her student that while it was fun, the answer was still no. Kenichi seemed to pick up on this and for once he didn't feel disappointed that her had been rejected by someone, if he was honest with himself he was a little glad. This way his master and he could keep these little meetings that they might be having private, and he could look for someone who was perfect for him. If he didn't find that person when he came of age he could always try to get with Shigure-san once again.

"I understand."

_**Upon arriving to the **__**Ryōzanpaku**_

When the two of them had arrived at the dojo the first thing that they noticed was that everyone had arrived home. Second they noticed that Mui seemed to keep sending cautious glances their way. After a few seconds of this Mui told everyone she was about to prepare dinner and called Kenichi into the kitchen to help her.

Upon getting into the kitchen alone the first thing Mui did was tackle Kenichi and start lifting his clothes as if she was looking for something.

"Mui-san," Kenichi hissed looking to make sure her grandpa couldn't see, "what are you doing?" However his question was answered when Mui finally came to his neck and sent a cold glare his way causing him to nearly wet his pants.

Turning her back to him she began to cut up vegetables and prepare them leaving him standing in place with a confused glance. She then moved past him quickly making sure she grinded her hips against him. She continued this until Kenichi had a hard on and was practically pleading with her to help him get rid of it, however at that moment she announced that dinner was served and begin to take plates out to everyone.

As Kenichi sat at the table Shigure flanked his left while Mui sat straight in front of him. With a cold glare she gave out the portions and too busy eating after a day of… earning money… no one seemed to notice that Kenichi had next to nothing in his bowel, and simply passed it off as him doing something that got on her nerves once again.

When she thought no one was looking Shigure slipped Kenichi pieces of meat and extra noodles. Mui seemed to notice this and slammed her bowl down on the table and grabbed everyone's bowels and stormed off towards the kitchen.

"It would seem you still have a lot to learn, Kenichi." Akisame murmured while rubbing his chin.

"My boy, one thing you must realize is that women are fickle and you shouldn't treat them unfairly or they'll leave you with problems you would rather avoid if at all possible." Kensei said while patting the younger boy on the shoulder.

"Damn I was still eating that. You need to go apologize for whatever you did!" Sakaki yelled at Kenichi roughly. 

"Apa!"

Shigure and the Elder sat quietly before, the old man stood to his feet. Exerting his killer intent he rose his voice, "KENICHI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GRANDDAUGHTER?" Nearly wetting his pants Kenichi stood and began to run from the room before all exits were blocked and he was cornered. Shigure sat observing quietly while Kenichi was interrogated, upon receiving answers that seemed satisfactory… enough they allowed Kenichi to leave the room.

Lying in his bed alone with a hard-on Kenichi groaned. He didn't understand Mui's motive she had gotten him in trouble then she had brought him dinner and ran her hands over his body, but then upon seeing Shigure had gotten all worked up and stormed off once again.

***KNOCK* KNOCK* KNOCK***

"Come in." Shigure walked into the room and sat down on a mat in the center of the room and looked at Kenichi calmly. As the two stared at each other calmly Shigure jumped at him and pressed her lips against his and whispered in his ear.

"I'll… han…d…le that fo…r you…"

The sound of flesh hitting something hard was heard moments after this statement and Shigure and Kenichi both turned towards the door with blushes on their face. Outside Kisara and Mui stood with anger written all over their faces.

"That damned cow!"

"Kenichi… How dare you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think and also give me two girls for the next two weeks and I'll also put up a Christmas special. Can you say Merry Christmas Kenichi? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Hey I'm Back! Well here's the next chapter, and tell me how you guys how you like this.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this show, Kenichi would get laid every hour on the hour.

* * *

><p>"What did you say!"<p>

"I said that there's no way he'd want someone like you!"

"You bitch!" This was accompanied by the sound of something being destroyed. If an innocent passer-by happened to stumble upon this scene they would feel two things… First extreme terror for watching two girls destroy a room with their bare hands and secondly, male or female, a little aroused at how the girl's school uniforms rode up with each punch and kick that was thrown. The same could be said for those watching idly in the room.

Takeda, Ukita, Thor, and Kisara all sat staring with wide-eyes and were passing a bag of popcorn between themselves. Freya, Natsu, and Siegfried all sat watching calmly and occasionally Siegfried would dart out to intercept any incoming blows going Niijima, who of course was using this as a way to make money.

"Come on, come on! Bet on Blondie or bet on the Cat Demon from Hell!" This caused said "Blondie" and "Cat Demon" to turn towards him with fire in their eyes. Miu glared daggers at him, while Renka was a lot more verbal and physical in her reaction. Charging at him with her fist cocked back Renka jumped over the incoming Siegfried and brought her fist down on Niijima's head.

"Watch who you talk to you stupid alien boy! I'll still beat you to a pulp when Kenichi isn't here!"

"The exact reason he would never want someone like you." Miu quickly inserted causing Renka to turn towards her and enter a fighting stance. Miu dropped to her fighting stance as well and everyone in the room tensed up while Niijima was trying to use his alien antennas to take over Renka.

_**BAM! **_

"Sorry I'm late, but I was kinda busy." Kenichi said while bowing his head, announcing his presence to everyone present. Upon looking up Kenichi was greeted with the sight of Miu being across the room even though he could have sworn she was closer, and opposite being with Renka being so close that he could feel her breathing on him, "Um…" He started.

"Hello Kenichi!" Renka yelled while her hair flapped behind her happily. Smiling at her and beginning to wave Kenichi was interrupted by a powerful kick to his side courtesy of a glaring Miu. Looking at her with shivers and a cold sweat going down his spine Kenichi tried to smile at her the best he could. In return she just glared at him even harder.

_**SMACK! **_

"Don't worry about her. She's just angry because things haven't been going her way lately. Isn't that right Blondie?" Miu glared at her from the spot she had just been pushed on from the floor. She then thrust her leg out and pretty soon Renka and Miu were at it once again.

Turning towards the other people in the room he gave a questioning glance, however they all just shrugged their shoulders and went back to watching the free entertainment. Rolling his eyes Kenichi forced himself between the two girls, which maybe was not his brightest idea. A few seconds later all men in the crowd were looking terrified while holding what was most dear to them. Kenichi only got one word out before he fell unconscious, "Ma-me."

"Do you think he's still alive?" a voice asked.

"Of course he's alive! In a horrible, gut-wrenching pain kind of way, but alive."

Kenichi opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the white tiles of the nurse's office the next however was a pair of breasts going for his face. '_No' _he thought with fear, '_they're trying to smother me! Strategic retreat!' _His retreat was short lived however as the pair of breasts came with a face, Renka's. As he stared at her she smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around him squeezing the life that he had left in him out.

"YAY! He's alive!" She continued to press her breasts into Kenichi's face making him unable to breathe or think, and finally he realized this might not be such a bad way to go. As he reached for the pretty white lights he heard the door open and then some gasps and murmurs of confusion as his hands finally clasped down on the beautiful pure light before anyone could try and force him back to this harsh reality.

However Kenichi failed to realize that Heaven was sure not to be soft or squishy in his hands. He heard a yell of anger and in a last ditch effort to get away before he was brought back to hell, he locked "Heaven" in his hands and pulled for all he was worth.

"Aieee!" Renka whimpered. Her hair… ears… attachment things started to flutter wildly, and she let out a very obvious moan.

"I hate to be the one to point out the obvious, but isn't it a bad thing that Honey's on fire?" Looking over at Miu everyone flinched as they watched her practically burn with fury. Sliding back slowly as not to attract her attention everyone nearly pissed themselves when she smiled. A blood-chilling, you send grown men who've been to war crying, kind of smile. She moved over to her unaware targets and lifted her hands over her head in a striking motion.

Takeda, Ukita, Freya, and Siegfried all moved to intercept the young girl and were promptly seen hanging on to her arms as they dragged her out of the room. All of the others watched with some kind of morbid fascination, and followed the others into the hall were Miu was busy swinging them into walls and trying to get back Kenichi's room to "persuade" Renka and him to stop what they were doing.

The culprits not knowing the things that they had currently caused simply remained blissfully unaware of their surroundings. Renka sat on Kenichi's bed occasionally arching her back when he squeezed her breasts too hard, and softly moaning when he was gentler.

Kenichi was waving to his new friends as they kept telling him that it wasn't his time yet, and as he told them all goodbye he felt himself coming back down to Earth and the first thing he noticed was a pair of breasts in his face, then he noticed the face attached to the breasts. A pretty bad combination if you ask me, then he finally realized exactly where his hands were positioned. As a less than manly shriek erupted from his throat Kenichi tried to put as much difference between him and her as possible.

"Oh, you're finally awake." She stated more than asked, before she pounced on the boy like a cat, and loomed over him until they were both face to face. She then leaned down until he could feel her breath on his face and whispered, "What are you scared of? From what I hear you've already had two women and you had them screaming quite easily." She finished with a wicked smirk.

"Who told you that?" Kenichi asked startled.

"The person you did, and Miu was all upset about it so she told me about the second time… so… are we going to do this or not? I mean we're gonna do it, even if I have to tie you down and fight for it."

"Do I have a say in this?"

"No."

"Well damn." With those words Kenichi could only watch as Renka shredded her clothing before trying to rip him out of his as well. After she seemed to decide that it wasn't going to work she settled for simply grinding her hips against his, and pressed his face between her breasts.

Seeing as all other kinds of play were out of equation for reasons of Miu and Renka absolutely destroying Kenichi's unmentionables for the time being. So that meant that they'd have to settle for foreplay. Not that Renka minded, but she wondered how long it would be before she could have the full package. Shrugging her shoulders in acceptance she looked down to see how Kenichi was faring, and apparently air was very important as he looked like he would pass out any moment now.

As Renka pulled back Kenichi could say only one thing, "AIR!" As he struggled to get air back into his lungs he watched Renka carefully observe him. After a while he simply looked into her flushed face and the two of them said nothing, before Renka lowered her lips onto his. The kiss was short and chaste, but it seemed to erase each of their fears, and Kenichi moved his hands and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, and fumbled around with her bra for a bit before getting it off.

"Ugh, I hate those things what's the point of even wearing them?" (My point exactly man), Renka said nothing but just giggled. When he had finally gotten the whole off of her Kenichi began to knead one of her rosy pink nipples in between his fingers, while he began to suck on the other one lightly. As he did this she began to mewl in pleasure.

"Ah… Kenichi-kun…" She moaned. He rubbed her breasts lightly, and began to travel lower and lower with his fingers, until her found the edge of her skirt, pushing it up a bit, he snaked his fingers underneath it and moved her panties to the side before inserting one of his fingers in her wet folds. Breath-catching in her throat, back arching, and a overall feeling of peace enveloped her for a few seconds.

She was forced back to Earth, however, when Kenichi began to pump his finger in and out of her. As she moved around in pleasure she began to get a little frisky.

"Faster… Harder… Dammit I said faster!" She growled. Doing as she instructed Kenichi added an extra finger and another until he heard Renka become lost in ecstasy. As he hit a particular spot inside of her he had to fight to get his fingers free from her pussy. Looking at her like she had just tried to eat him, Kenichi found himself smirking a bit, as he saw drool rolling down her parted lips.

As the two of them grinned at one another they heard some crashing going on from the hallway, and the two of them hurried to right themselves. As soon as Renka finished smoothing down her skirt, an irate Miu burst into the room.

She glared heavily at Renka, "What did you do to him?" She all but yelled. Renka tried to play innocent and looked as if she had visibly been hurt by the claims of her doing anything with an injured boy.

"I didn't do anything."

"Um… this might be a bad time, but isn't that Renka-san's bra?"

Every head snapped to Renka who simply looked as if it didn't bother her, and walked out of the room. The last words being heard were, "WHAT THE HELL? IS EVERYONE GONNA GET A PIECE BEFORE I EVEN GET A KISS?"


End file.
